


If Only You Could Read My Mind

by bustanut09



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Psychic Abilities, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustanut09/pseuds/bustanut09
Summary: Link wishes he knew what Rhett was thinking and gets way more than he bargained for.





	If Only You Could Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is my first fic. Posted for tropetastic. Thank you to @mythicaliz and @matrimus!

“Why you always gotta be a dick, man?” Link stalks off set with Rhett trailing behind.

“What do you mean?” Rhett watches the muscles tighten up in Link’s shoulders as Rhett struggles to keep up. His eyes trace the flow from Link’s wide back, down his bulging arms, to his strong hands.

Link stops abruptly and spins around causing Rhett to nearly collide into him. Rhett can tell by the fire in Link’s icy blue eyes that he went a little too far with the teasing during the More today. His fingers twitch when he thinks about reaching out and smoothing a rogue lock of hair from Link’s forehead. His eyes flick down to the snarl curling up on Link’s plump lips and all Rhett can think about is what those lips would feel like wrapped around him. Rhett starts to blush and his eyes dart back up to Link’s. Link has started talking again and Rhett knows he should be paying attention but the only thing he can focus on is the mental image of Link on his knees staring up at him. Rhett licks his lips and digs his fingernails into his palm as imaginary Link reaches forward and eases the fly down on Rhett’s black skinny jeans.

“See! You’re not even listening to me now!” Link shoves Rhett on the shoulder, effectively ripping Rhett from his reverie. Rhett knows he has to deflect before Link can think to start questioning him about his current preoccupation.

“Geez Link, you’re just too sensitive!” Rhett exclaims as he throws his arms up in an effort to distract from the growing problem in his pants. He goes to walk past Link but Link holds him in place with a hand to the chest.

“What?” Rhett demands a little too harshly. He won’t meet Link’s eyes and the anger starts to drain from Link’s face when he realizes there might actually be something wrong with him. Rhett’s whole body is tense and he can feel the jackhammering of Rhett’s heart beneath his palm.

“Hey, brother... Are you okay?” There's genuine concern in Link’s voice as he dips his head to try to meet Rhett’s gaze but Rhett just turns his head farther and pushes Link’s arm away.

“Just leave me alone, Link!” Rhett panics as he finally makes it past Link and quickly rushes into the bathroom. As he leans back against the door, he scrambles to push his tight jeans down as far as he can and takes himself into his eager fist, pumping up and down roughly.

Link is still standing dumbfounded in the hall as Rhett quickly reaches his peak. His breath hitches and his stomach tightens and he finally spills over in long, blissful spurts as he imagines Link taking his entire load down his throat. Rhett slowly slides down the door and lands with a satisfying plop on the cold tile. Link flinches on the other side at what sounds like Rhett forcibly hitting something in the bathroom.

Although Link is worried about his friend’s abnormal behavior, he’s also still upset about constantly being the butt of all Rhett’s jokes. Link leaves at exactly six p.m. everyday but he decides to make an exception for once so he grabs his coat and backpack from his chair and promptly leaves their office. He’s aware that people will probably wonder where he is but he can’t bring himself to care in that moment.

Link stares at his car in the parking lot for a minute before pocketing his keys and heading towards the street. He doesn’t walk the streets very often anymore because of how often they get recognized now but Link thinks maybe this might help his self esteem after the day he’s had. He knows he shouldn’t let Rhett get to him so much, he knows Rhett LOVES him like a brother, but Rhett’s opinion has always mattered more than anyone else’s and it hurts to think that Rhett may not actually LIKE him very much.

*******

After about an hour in the California sun, Link is starting to break out into a sweat and he’s definitely parched. He swings his backpack off to get the water bottle he always keeps in there but then remembers he gave it to Rhett on the drive to work that morning. ‘Dangit’ Link throws his backpack down as he looks around at the stores surrounding him. They’re all mainly auto repair shops but Link spots a small restaurant nestled in a nearby alley.

As Link steps through the door, he is immediately hit with the overwhelming smell of spices. The restaurant doesn’t necessarily smell like food but it does smell good so Link decides to take a chance as he strides to the counter. There is an ancient little woman patiently waiting and she smiles up at him as he stands in front of her.

“Uh... Hi.” Link starts but the lady still just smiles back. “Can I uh, can I just get a glass of water? I’ll pay.” Link adds as he pulls his wallet from his pocket.

The lady still hasn’t responded and Link’s polite smile starts to falter as he realizes the woman may not speak english. Just as Link is starting to consider leaving, the old woman breaks her silence.

“Something is troubling you.” It is definitely not a question and confusion crosses over Link’s face.

“I mean, yeah. I’m pretty thirsty.” The woman chuckles and shakes her head but doesn’t elaborate. “May I please get some water?” Link tries again.

Link is afraid the woman isn’t going to respond again but she quickly replies, “You may have whatever you wish but you must first tell me what it really is.”

Link frowns at the woman’s choice of words and the intensity of her gaze. Link is not a small man but something in the lady’s eyes makes him feel like a child again. Link wants to break eye contact but it almost feels like something is holding his head in place. After what must be an eternity, Link hears words involuntarily leaving his own mouth.

“I just wish I knew what was going on in his head.” Link confesses almost inaudibly.

The old woman smiles again and makes her way around the counter. Link turns to face her as she shuffles up to him, craning her neck to look into his eyes. She gestures her hand forward to tell Link to come closer and Link leans down almost on instinct. The woman rubs the pad of her thumb down the middle of Link’s forehead to the top of his glasses and his skin immediately begins to tingle. The woman smiles again then turns around and shuffles back behind the counter. She grabs a large styrofoam cup and fills it to the brim with ice and water, setting it gently on the counter in front of Link. Link is still too stunned from the touch to notice but he jumps as the woman clears her throat.

“Drink” the lady kindly commands and Link quickly reaches forward and chugs the entire cup. He sets it back on the counter and meets the woman’s gaze once more as she smiles at him in approval. As Link is about to leave, he looks back to the old woman once more but she is no longer there. Link’s brow furrows as he pushes out of the small shop and steps back out onto the busy streets of Los Angeles.

*********

Rhett is used to Link disappearing after an argument but it’s now after six and Link is still nowhere to be found. Rhett leans against the trunk of Link’s car and contemplates texting Link’s wife. He doesn’t want to worry her and he knows he has a spare set of keys to drive himself home if need be but he doesn’t want to leave if there is still a chance Link is in the building. He checks his unanswered texts one more time and then decides to bite the bullet.

Christy’s phone chimes just as Link walks through the front door. Jade tears through the house with high pitched yips and skids to a halt in front of Link as he bends down to scoop her up. Christy walks up and kisses him on the cheek as she grabs a squirming Jade from his arms. He smiles down at her but she can tell something is off. Link turns to head down the hall towards their bedroom as he calls over his shoulder, “I’m gonna hop in the shower before dinner, hun.”

“Hey Link, tonight is the overnight thing for the kid’s school. Jessie and I will be gone all night so you’re on your own.” Christy calls after him. Link had forgotten about the school trip but he instantly feels a weight lift off his shoulders. At least now he doesn’t have to pretend that today had any semblance of normalcy. He strips off his shirt and throws it into the hamper as he steps into the bathroom. Christy opens up the last text she received and frowns down at Rhett’s message.

Rhett  
*Hey Chris, don’t want you to worry but just wondering if Link is home?

She knows they carpooled that morning so she checks the garage and realizes the car isn’t there. She immediately texts Rhett back.

Christy  
*He’s taking a shower. Do you have the car?

Rhett  
*Yeah, I’ll drop it off and have Jessie come pick me up.

Christy  
*Tonight is the kid’s school thing so Jessie and I will be gone. Why don’t you and Link have a guy’s night when you come drop the car off? I’m sure Link will take you home in the morning.

Christy can tell something is definitely wrong at this point and she knows that if Rhett and Link don’t suck it up and deal with whatever it is, she’s going to have to deal with a passive aggressive Link for the rest of the week. Christy is not having that. She hopes she’s been subtle enough to not scare Rhett away but doesn’t think much of it as she herds the kids into their second car and heads off to the McLaughlin’s.

Rhett’s brain is starting to short-wire at this point. There is no way he can stay with Link alone right now but he can’t think of a good enough reason not to. Rhett has spent the majority of his life pushing his feelings for his best friend down but, ever since Link cut his hair and started going grey, Rhett hasn’t been able to contain himself. It’s almost as bad as when they were in college and Rhett would have to shamefully jerk off in his bunk every night while Link snored innocently in the bed above him.

Rhett lets himself into Link’s car and settles into the driver’s seat. He’s still in shock but the thought of Link in the shower hits him like a ton of bricks. He closes his eyes and instantly can see the water cascading down Link’s perfect face. He watches the imaginary droplets catch on Link’s glistening lips before spilling down his chin to his bobbing goozle. Rhett’s hand has a mind of it’s own as it pushes down on his painfully hard cock. Due to the wonderful power of imagination, Rhett is suddenly naked in the shower with him. Link doesn’t know he’s there yet so Rhett steps forward and licks the water from Link’s collarbones. His hands reach round Link’s tiny waist to grab his perfect ass cheeks, forcing Link to collide into Rhett’s eager body. The real Rhett unzips his pants and takes his leaking cock out in the driver’s seat of Link’s car. As he starts to stroke himself for the second time that day, he quickly looks around to make sure there is no one else in the parking lot. He makes a valiant effort to hide what he’s doing but eventually decides he really doesn’t care. The smell of Link completely surrounds him as Rhett slowly dips his other hand down to massage his balls.

*********  
Link originally thought it would be a good idea to immediately retreat to the shower but, as he steps under the water, Christy calls out from the bedroom that Rhett will be staying the night... With him... Alone. Link wants to argue back but he knows Christy is already gone so Link closes his eyes and starts to reflect on the weirdness of the day. Link leans his head back beneath the spray and lets the water run down his face and, for a second, everything else around him fades away. Suddenly, Link can sense someone standing in front of him. He feels the unmistakeable drag of a tongue across his chest and he stumbles forward like someone pulled him. Link’s eyes fly open but no one is there. Link’s heart is pounding and he realizes that he is hard for some reason. He pulls back the shower curtain but the bathroom is definitely empty. Link frowns and closes the shower back up, turning around to grab the shampoo. He squirts a small amount into his palm and lifts his hand up to his short locks to lather. As the shampoo starts to sud, Link’s eyes flutter shut again.

This time, the images are immediate. Link realizes that the person with him isn’t just anyone. It’s Rhett. It’s Rhett running his hands down Link’s lithe, dripping body. It’s Rhett grabbing handfuls of Link’s ass and spreading his cheeks apart. It’s Rhett dipping his head into the crook of Link’s neck to lap up the water pooling there. Link let’s out an involuntary moan as the Rhett in his mind reaches forward and envelopes both of their throbbing cocks in his giant hand. Link’s eyes fly open again and everything suddenly stops. Link doesn’t know what’s happening. He hasn’t thought about Rhett that way since they were in college and Link would pretend to be asleep while Rhett touched himself. Part of him wants to close his eyes again but a larger part of him is terrified by how real all of this feels. He decides he needs to finish showering as soon as possible and get out of there before this turns into something dangerous.

Link dips his head back under the spray as quickly as he can to wash out the shampoo and as soon as he does, Rhett is there frantically pumping the two of them together as he slowly massages Link’s hole. Link has never been touched there in real life and the feeling is immediately overwhelming. Link’s head lolls back and his mouth drops open in a long, wounded moan. He is so consumed with the twitching and sliding of Rhett’s cock against his that he can’t even bring himself to wash out his hair. Within seconds of closing his eyes, Link is reaching the crest of his orgasm. He blindly reaches for the nonexistent Rhett in front of him as cum starts shooting from his untouched cock. Link slams forward into the wall of the shower and he does everything in his power to keep himself upright as stream after stream paints his taut stomach.

Rhett catches most of his cum in his hand to try to prevent having to wipe down Link’s car. The image of Link’s dick spasming in his hand next to his own is still fresh in his mind and Rhett leans his head back in exhaustion. If he’s going to have to spend an agonizing night with his beautiful blood brother, at least he has this to carry him through it. Rhett reaches into the glove box for a spare napkin and quickly wipes himself off. Once he’s calmed down enough to be presentable he starts up Link’s car and pulls out onto the street.

*******

Rhett instinctively walks into the Neal household without a knock and strides into the kitchen. By the time he is pulling a beer out of Link’s fridge, it hits him that him and Link aren’t on the best terms right now and he probably should have at least given Link a head’s up. Before he can dwell on it too much, Link is striding into the living room shirtless while rubbing a towel to his dripping hair. Link hasn’t noticed him yet so Rhett takes a deep swig of his beer as he lets his eyes roam the expanse of Link’s damp body. The second he thinks about taking Link’s tiny nipple between his teeth, Link’s eyes snap up to meet Rhett’s. They both blush deeply and look away. As Link pulls the towel away from his head, his other hand comes up to roughly rub his sensitive nipple in an effort to stop the sudden sensation of Rhett’s mouth.

The act is not lost on Rhett and he is immediately self conscious that Link somehow read his perverted thoughts. Rhett knows that’s impossible so he shakes off the thought by grabbing a beer for Link. As he reaches forward to hand it to him, Rhett and Link locks eyes and Rhett is sucked in to the overwhelming need to bend down and nibble on Link’s pouty pink lip. He imagines running the cold bottle up Link’s muscular back and the real Link shivers in response. Rhett’s brow furrows at the coincidence and he decides to do a little experiment. Rhett imagines his tongue running up Link’s neck to the back of his ear and the real Link tilts his head and shudders in response. Rhett, getting excited now, imagines his hands pushing down the front of Link’s sweatpants and the real Link noticeably takes a step closer, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Link... Can you... Can you feel this?” Rhett imagines grasping Link’s hard cock and the real Link loudly moans Rhett’s name. Rhett is starting to realize that tonight might not be that bad after all.


End file.
